


Down to Earth

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt Roy Harper, Injury, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Jason, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Roy Harper, Rescue, Roy is a simp, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: The Outlaws crash land in the desert, leaving them injured and isolated from society.
Relationships: Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack vibes upon crash landing

Okay, listen. It wasn't like they had been trying to crash or anything. Hell, they hadn't even been trying to orbit or board the Watchtower. In fact, Roy wasn't quite sure what they were trying to do; all he knew was that they were all dumbasses (like always). Well, Roy didn't like to admit that he was the one behind most of the dumbassery, but there was no one else to blame really. He had tried his best to avoid the inevitable; of course he did.

It just didn't turn out the way he had wanted to.

Kori had been injured on their last mission, and she had been resting at the time of the incident. Jason had been up with him though, helping him pilot the craft. He wasn't trying to be distracting or anything, but to Roy, his mere presence was a distraction. Not one that would have caused such a calamity though.

He still wasn't quite sure what happened, but here they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. Well, nowhere wasn't really accurate. They knew that they were somewhere near the prime meridian at least, and they knew that they were in a desert. That left little to the imagination. Sahara or Kalahari? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that the ship was fucked, their bodies were fucked, and their dignity utterly _destroyed._

So yes, Roy was feeling a bit annoyed, a bit guilty, and above all, _OWWWWW._

Crash landings were never gentle, but he swore that it was much rougher than need be. Luckily, Kori had been the least affected by the crash, and as she had been unconscious at the time, her body had not tensed up like Jason and Roy's had and therefore did not get as brutal of an assault as the ship rocketed towards the earth. She was still in the craft, finding what was salvageable and trying to get in contact with the Watchtower or anyone else they could.

He briefly wondered if they had noticed them. Surely, the Outlaws' vessel would have popped up on their scanners, and they would have known that they were returning to Earth at that time. They must know that their craft totally _ate shit_ for some currently unknown reason.

Roy was willing to bet that someone had fucked with it while they were running around completing their mission. It was sabotage; it had to be. They weren't bad pilots by any stretch of the imagination (Kori was the best though). Jason and Roy hadn't had a lot of time to panic before the crash on the surface below. The velocity of the ship had just increased and increased and increased until it started to literally burn up, and there was nothing the two of them could do to stop it.

The last memory he had before being knocked unconscious by the impact was being thrust into Jason's arms as the taller man did the best he could to cover his entire body, shielding him from the brunt of the impact. Roy felt guilty about that, knowing that it made the younger man worse off, but he hadn't had a chance to stop him. He would have said something like _no, we have to take this 50/50._

Oh, well.

Now, the desert wasn't the worst place they could have crashed. Hell, at least they were on Earth, but he would have much preferred to be somewhere with better access to water and food. He didn't like being hot, but honestly, he couldn't complain. Both he and Jason had stripped themselves of their shirts at some point in the past in an attempt to get cooler, and _oh my God, he was so fucking hot._

Like, really, really hot. Smoking, even. So fucking hot that Roy could probably roast marshmallows over him. And the way the sweat just glistened on his tanned skin? _Chef's kiss._

Roy, however, knew that Jason was unfortunately quite uncomfortable in his own skin. He was insecure over the seemingly endless scars that littered his body, especially the y-cut from his autopsy. Jason had tried his damnedest to keep his think turtle neck on, but the relentless desert heat had eventually gotten to him. Roy just wished he knew how to make him feel better about it.

He shook his head. This was _Dick's little brother_ he was thinking about, and if his old friend knew about his thoughts, it would be his ass on the line. Dick had grown immensely more fond of Jason since he got his head out of the sand, and now, he truly feared Nightwing for the first time in his life. If Dick knew.....he shuddered.

They had tried to mend all three of their assorted injuries as best as they could with the equipment they had. Most of it was damaged in a fire that had started after they crashed, but they did the best they could. Now, they just had to hold out until either Kori found some help or the Watchtower tracked them down. Usually, he tried to stay away from the Justice League (especially Oliver Queen), but he wouldn't mind if they saved him this time. His neck fucking _hurt,_ and morphine wouldn't kill him.

Roy wondered how Jason was feeling at the time. He looked pretty roughed up, but he hadn't complained once. It must hurt him though. Even with the Lazarus Pit helping him heal, it still took time, and now, he was immune to most pain killers. Not that he would have taken them anyway; he had always had a large fear of using drugs and really anything drug-related. It was one of the reasons he trusted Jason with his very soul. If he ever slipped back into his old habit, Roy just knew that Jason would straighten him out immediately, but unfortunately, Roy also knew that it would _hurt_ Jason more than anything if he had to do that.

So, he did his best to make sure that that would never have to happen.

For now, they were doing their best to fix their ship, dousing random fires with what little water they had (was that even a good idea?) and shit like that. He paused for a moment, staring at the glistening muscles of perhaps the hottest man alive, but he was shaken out of his reverie quickly. The sun was beating down on them hard, and if there was one thing people needed to know about red heads, it was that _we burn almost instantly._

Roy didn't want to have tomato vibes. He wanted to look _hawt._

"How's your wrist doing?" Jason asked absentmindedly, not looking up from where he was fiddling with the absolutely fried wires in his hands.

"Been better." He grunted a bit. "You?"

"Eh, been worse." He shrugged, and Roy winced at the reminder. "Did you splint it with anything?"

The taller man finally turned around, walking over and closely examining Roy's wrist, and Roy's. Heart. Stopped.

_He's so fucking close. He's touching me so gently too..._

He really shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Jason, Kori, and he were deeply in the shit, and pining over someone who would never return his feelings would be a waste of time. Jason could do way better than him. He wouldn't want his drug-addicted ass anyway; it would be far too stressful for him. No, instead he could get basically anyone he wanted, someone who could give him what he needs, and like so many times before, Roy fell short.

_But he saved you!_

He was doing his job.

_So romantic!_

He would have done the same for Kori.

The archer shook his head, instead choosing to focus on the large black bruise that had been sprouting on Jason's right eye. It looked quite painful. There were many bruises covering Jason's body at the moment actually. A lot of them were on his back, probably where he had landed once the ship crashed, and Roy wondered if it had fractured any vertebrae or ribs. He hoped it hadn't; those were always bitches to heal.

"How long has it been since the crash?" Roy asked, squinting at the sun.

Jason bit his lip. "I don't know. Too long."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I would have thought that someone would have noticed an entire ship crash land on Earth."

The other man didn't respond for a few moments. "We both know that some people up there have problems sorting out their priorities."

"Bruce and Oliver?"

His lips thinned as he began to look pained at the very thought. "Exactly."

"Well, fuck them." Roy dragged a piece of scrap metal out of the ship with his good wrist, Jason following close behind. "We can blame them if anything bad happens to us."

"I mean, I was going to do that anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
